Dragon Age: There and Back Again
by cloud332
Summary: Featuring all 6 origins as well as some oc's some changes to the story. Please review


**Dragon Age: There and Back Again**

So this story will feature the six origins 3 Male and 3 Females as well as my OC's as well as yours. So let's start with my Cousland. But before that Bioware owns all of this except for the OC's. Joseph Cousland is the youngest son of Teyrn Bryce Cousland and Teyrna Eleanor Cousland. However Joseph is black but he is blood related to both of them. Joseph is very skilled in Sword and Shield as well as Archery. Joseph is also extremely well educated and is quick to think as well as a very good diplomat.

_Chapter 1: The Cousland's_

Lord Joseph and his soldiers have just entered the city of Highever after being gone for two weeks dealing with bandits. Joseph had hoped that they would have done things peacefully but alas he was wrong and it turned out to be a battle. The citizens cheered as Joseph and his soldiers rode in and they waved to the citizens. "I think I could get used to this m'lord." said the blonde lieutenant. Joseph smiled at her and said "Don't get to happy Jade you know we're going south to Ostagar to help my brother and father fight the Dark Spawn." "Are you going to go read in the library when we get back to the castle nerd?" She asked him smiling. "Are you going to get piss drunk and wake up in a bed with 3 other guys; and no I'm going to the alienage." Joseph quickly replied smiling at his comeback. Jade blushed so hard it seem like she was a tomato she quickly punched Joseph so hard in the shoulder that he received a dent. "What the hell Jade? Was that necessary? Now the smithy is going to be pissed off" Joseph said. Jade just huffed and rode off ahead putting the middle finger up flipping Joseph off. Joseph heard laughing from behind him and saw Damían ride up next to him "Nice Job!" he said sarcastically. "Shut the hell up before I make you do kitchen duty and clean up my Mabari's shit up!" Joseph quickly stated. Damían rose his hands up in defeat. "My lord you wound me by saying such things." He said once again sarcastically. "Just go to the brothel and leave me be." Joseph said making his way to the alienage. "You really should come with me the girls are nice and will be happy to take your virginity away!" Damían shouted. Joseph completely ignored him and rode towards the Highever Alienage.

The ride took about an hour and Joseph saw two guards by the gate. "Hello there Lord Cousland!" the guards said and kneeled before him. "Hello there Ser Fredrick you may rise." Joseph said calmly. Both guards rose as one of them went to pull the lever to raise the gate. "Here to see the elder again my lord?" Ser Fredrick asked. Joseph just nodded and smiled and rode on in towards the Alienage.

~Meanwhile at Castle Cousland~

Duncan entered the Great Hall and was astonished by the decour which had paintings of King Maric, Late Teyrn Sarim Cousland, Garahel, Late Queen, and King Cailan. "A Grey Warden here?" Howe asked in shock and awe. "Yes this is, Duncan Grey Warden Commander in Ferelden." Bryce Cousland said with calm in his voice. "What brings a Grey Warden here?" Howe asked again. "Ah forgive my sudden arrival but I am here to seek recruits for the Wardens because of the Blight." Duncan explained carefully as what he was looking for. "Perhaps your youngest son Joseph would fit in this case Bryce. He is skilled with the sword and bow. Not to mention a great strategist as well as a negotiator." Howe said. "I would glady not send both my sons into battle perhaps Ser Damían or Ser Gilmore would be better." Bryce said eagerly to end this conversation. Duncan nodded and retired to his guest room. Joseph arrived at the Castle probably around 5 in the evening and was welcomed as his brother was leaving with Jade as well as Damían. "So you've come to see me off little brother?" Fergus smiled. Joseph raised his eyebrow "I'm not coming with you? Where is father?" "Ah if you were here earlier you would have known you weren't coming with us." Fergus said smiling at his little brother who was frustrated. "Did father say this?" Joseph asked frustrated. Fergus simply nodded his head and Joseph calmed down. "If father wishes this then I will oblige." Joseph said putting his hands behind his back. "No doubt you will do him proud." Fergus hugged me hard. "Take care little brother." He whispered to me. "Of course." I smiled at him. Jade was crying behind Damían and I walked towards her. She ran towards me and was sobbing into my chest plate. I kissed her head "I'll be fine don't worry." I whispered. Her emerald eyes stared into blue eyes. She smiled "Don't miss me to much." With that they left as the soldiers saluted me on there way out. I made my way into the Great Hall to get some food and Ser Gilmore arrived "My lord I have come to inform you that your Mabari has cause the cook and her servants grief earlier today." Ser Gilmore said kneeling. I sighed and rose from my seat staring at my half eaten food. "Where is he?" I asked frustrated. Ser Gilmore sensed that I was agitated "He is in your room asleep." He said. "Good where is my father?" I asked slightly relaxing. "He is with Arl Howe m'lord but excuse me I must see how the men are doing." I just nodded and with that he left and I just sat back down to finish eating and read in my grandfather's study.

It has been 6 hours since my brother has left with our troops and I've been left with 200 men and women to defend our home. I entered our family quarters and saw five men walk out of Lady Landra's room with swords drawn with blood covering it. They saw me and ran to attack me I quickly drew my sword and shield out. The first man wasn't smart as I side stepped away from his attack and I countered it by cutting his arm off. As he was screaming two more ran at me and I blocked the first mans attack with my shield and quickly stabbed him in his abdomen the other soldier tried to decapitate mde but I easily ducked, I quickly slid my sword out and sliced through his chest. I ran toward the last two and leaped up and jabbed my sword in one mans helmet and then the last soldier charged at me and I simply bashed him with my shield. I pulled my sword out and quickly eliminated the man without an arm. The last man begged for mercy saying Howe ordered this. I believed him since the Sigil of Howe was on their shields. I quickly beheaded the soldier. I ran to Oriana and Oren's room they were safe. "_Thank the Maker." _I thought. Oriana ran toward me and asked "What is going on?" "Howe has betrayed us!" I spat. I grabbed my horn that signaled that we were being attacked and I blew into it multiple times. Soon Highever was filled with screams and battles. Eleanor soon came out with her armour and bow and looked around understood what is happening. "We must find your father. Our men can't last forever!" Mother said worried. I nodded and opened my door to let Sarim out "Let's go!" I yelled as we ran. We fought so many of Howe's soldiers I was exhausted. We ran to the armory "Here dear go get our family sword and the armour. As I unlocked the door and walked in and saw the family sword; it was made out of White Steel and the hilt was made out of a wood I didn't know. I quickly equipped the steel splint mail and put the sword on my waist. We made our way to the servant's passage. My father was on the floor dying telling me to be strong. "A Cousland always does their duty." Bryce said weakly. Duncan was studying Joseph and saw great potential within him. All of them heard the sound of the gate breaking. Joseph made sure Oren and Oriana went down first and he looked back and saw Bryce and Eleanor smiling at him as he climbed down. Tears were running down my face as I closed the floor panel.

Well that's Chapter 1 up next is the road to Orzammar! Please review this guys. I only want to make this better.


End file.
